


Service Weapon

by neonhiddles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhiddles/pseuds/neonhiddles
Summary: Let's just say that Olivia's girl has a thing for her service weapon.





	Service Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing in about 4 years, so bear with me. Either way, enjoy!

Ellie mouths a thank you to the bartender as he hands her the drink she'd ordered, "What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" the unfamiliar voice asks, putting herself in Ellie's line of sight. She smiles uncomfortably as she feels another arm find itself around her waist; "thankfully, she isn't." Ellie sighs in relief. Liv. The stranger scoffs before waving Liv off with a "beat it, grandma." Liv just smiled and places a kiss on Ellie's temple before continuing; "is that so? You better step away before I arrest you for harassment." 

"Arrest me? Ha. You're not a cop."

Liv moves her jacket aside; showing off her badge and service weapon, "you sure about that?"

The girl gulps before taking her drink and finally backing off with an eye roll. Ellie grabs Liv's hips and pulls her between her legs, she kisses Liv's neck and whispers "My hero, what would I ever do without you?" into her jaw. She smiles triumphantly at the shiver she feels go through her much older lover's body. God was it ever good to know she was the cause of it. 

***

After several more drinks, Ellie is considerably more drunk than Liv. So much so that Liv finds herself having to practically carry Ellie down to the subway and onto the awaiting carriage. While it was getting close to 3 in the morning, the train car was quite full considering the time of night. Liv was able to find a few empty seats together and gently set Ellie down before taking a seat beside her. It's not long before Ellie lolls her head in Liv's direction, putting her hand on the side her of face and capturing her lips in a kiss far too hot for a public subway at 3am. Liv pulls away from Ellie as she feels her hand go for her holster; taking her service weapon in her hand. Ellie empties the gun's magazine onto Liv's lap and places a kiss on the barrel before licking its length seductively; never breaking her eye contact with Liv. "And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Liv's teeth are gritted, but she's clearly becoming aroused and Ellie knows this. "You're favourite thing, Lieutenant" there's an obvious smirk in her voice. There's a lump growing in her throat and Liv swallows around it as she watches her baby place the empty gun to her head.

Ellie smiles at Liv's slightly horrified expression, they both know the gun isn't loaded, hell, Liv's holding the bullets, but that doesn't dissipate the thrill. Gun still in hand, Ellie puts her arm behind her back and straddles Liv's lap. There's nothing she wants more in the world right now than her sexy Lieutenant, so she goes back to kissing her; sloppy and all over the place, but oh-so-hot. They part for a minute as Ellie brings the gun from behind her, handing it back to Liv who replaces the magazine and sheaths it back in her holster. "First of all," Liv starts, "you are an idiot. What would possess you to bring my gun out on a busy public subway?" 

"Please. It's not that busy." Ellie says with an eye roll. Liv takes her chin in hand and forces her to look around the carriage, "they would beg to differ." Ellie sighs, "but you love it when I play with your weapon. It gets you all riled up." 

"Yeah. At home. In our bedroom. Not on a fucking subway, Lainey" She so wanted to finish tearing into her massively irresponsible girlfriend, but their stop came up, making them leave the train. She decided they'd finish the discussion at home in private as everyone had gotten enough of an earful of their business already. Liv was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice calling after them. They both turn toward the voice, noticing it was a uni, possibly a rookie. "Can we help you, Officer?" Liv asks in her best Lieutenant voice. "Yeah. You're both under arrest." 

"What for?" Ellie asks, taken aback.

"Lewd acts in public."

***

"What do we got?" Rollins asks as she takes the report from the arresting officer. 

"Two people suspected of committing lewd acts on a public subway. The perps are in the cage."

Rollins nods and motions for Fin and Carisi to join her. None of them can quite believe their eyes as to who's in the cage. There's no way. It couldn't be. Clearly their eyes were playing a trick on them. "Liv? Ellie? What's going on?" Fin unlocks the cell and both women step out, "I had a little too much to drink and that's not an excuse, but I got a little fresh with Liv on the subway and we were arrested as soon as we hit the surface." Liv scoffs at Ellie's major exaggeration of her drink intake, "a 'little too much to drink'. Please. You had 4 drinks, but you can't hold your liquor and your medication doesn't make it any better." Ellie shoots Liv a mock hurt look before rolling her eyes. 

Ellie suddenly feels a twinge of sickness in her belly at the thought of the whole situation putting a smudge on her clean record. "this charge isn't anything serious is it?" Rollins answers her, "nah. Lewd acts is a misdemeanor, why?" Ellie can feel her anxiety rising and her voice shakes as she speaks; "misdemeanor or not, this'll show up attached to my name and I'll never be able to find a job. And they'll suspend Liv. I can't let that happen. Please don't let them suspend Liv." 

Carisi puts a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her; "don't worry. Barba's on his way. I'm sure he'll be able to find a way to make the whole thing disappear legally." It's just as he finishes that Rafael walks through the squad room door. "Lewd acts, Liv? Really? Seems a little low bar even for you." He shoots her and Ellie a smirk before continuing, "no judge is going to even look at this file. It's not worth their time. As long as no clothes were taken off, the whole thing'll be thrown out. You didn't take any clothes off, did you?" 

"What? No. Of course not. Come on, Barba, I'm sure you and Sonny have gotten a little out of hand in public before, it's not the end of the world. Plus, I've seen straight couples do way worse things on the subway. But I can't tell if this is because we're two women or because Liv's so much older than me, which everyone seems to be having an issue with right now." Rafael hums in agreement as he looks over the arresting officer's report. His head suddenly jerks up as he finishes reading the report, "this says that Ellie brandished your service weapon while on the train, care to explain?" "Yes, Ellie, care to explain?" Liv looks at her expectantly, her eyes widening. Sighing, Ellie confesses "it wasn't loaded. I gave Liv the bullets, but it's something she likes me to do in the bedroom as foreplay and I was trying to get her in the mood before we got home. I'll admit, I really shouldn't have done that on the subway. As always, Liv was right." 

Barba tsks in disapproval before responding, "I can probably still get this thrown out as long as you agree to no longer touch Liv's service weapon any place that isn't your own home and have Liv back you up on the whole thing being poor judgement due to intoxication. We have a deal?" he presents his hand for Ellie to shake, signifying their deal. Ellie sets her jaw and rolls her eyes with a huff before reluctantly shaking Rafael's hand in agreement.


End file.
